


The facts of Adrien Agreste

by Brainmuncher



Series: Learning to love yourself [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, I am so glad Marinette is helping this child now ;.;, Just... Adrien has had a rough life, Just... this boy has a lot of problems, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, This is like a bit of backstory, be careful guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: This is the truth about Adrien. These facts are totally accurate. They are not wrong at all.He is these five things. He will always be these five things.





	The facts of Adrien Agreste

~~Fact #1:~~

~~Adrien Agreste only cares about himself.~~

~~Fact #2:~~

~~He considers himself to be of great value, he is the best around.~~

~~Fact #3:~~

~~He is better than everyone, and he knows it. Nobody can be better than him.~~

~~Fact #4:~~

~~Ladybug needs him. She would be nothing without him being her partner.~~

~~Fact #5:~~

~~He has a healthy mind and a healthy body that makes him the perfect model.~~

  


 

 

 

 

Fact #1:

Adrien Agreste doesn’t like himself, and only lives to please others. That's all he's good for anyway, it's his duty.

Fact #2:

He is a worthless human being. His life means nothing.

Fact #3:

He is nothing compared to others. He is useless and untrustworthy. He will always mess everything up.

Fact #4:

He is useless, he only slows down ladybug because of it. Everyone already knows and tells him over and over. He is probably the worst sidekick of all time.

Fact #5:

He is slowly breaking inside, he eats entirely too many calories, and he just puts up a smile for others. He is the definition of the worst model.

 

 

 

 

We all know that these facts are true. I mean… he is Chat noir after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously need to stop. Like... BOI. WHY DO I HURT THE POOR SUNSHINE, CHILD?
> 
> This is part 1. I am unsure of when the last part will come out. :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Honestly comments always make my day so don't feel like it will bother me.


End file.
